Professor Flora
by BlackSpiritofShadowFire
Summary: What happens when our flower loving Winx member Flora is asked by the head mistress of Alfea to go and teach as a professor at a wizarding school? Read and find out!


**_Okay, Flora and her friends are in their Junior year at Magicks. but Flora and her boyfriend Helia had a major breakup because he was engaged to a princes and didn't know about it so they broke up. And for the count Musa and Rivon made up and are together and going on strong! Good for you Musa!_**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Flora stood in the hallway in front of Head Mistress Ferilganda's office, her wavy brown hair spilling down her back, her hands nervously toying with the frozen flower at her throat, a gift form her grandmother for her eighteenth birthday. She had never been called to the Head Mistresses office before, only when she and the other members of the Winx club had gotten into trouble in the years past. Now they were Juniors, and well battle hardened from their battles and wars against the witch's and who ever else dared to try and control the magical realm. The door swung open and the elderly woman smiled at her. "Come in Flora, I have a favor to ask of you." Startled the younger girl walked in, her long legs carrying her forward. The desk was neat and clean, every thing in the prim order that she was well known for. "Flora, as you know there is a new school in the valley. A school of wizards, and a very good friend of mine, Professor Aragon works as the schools head master. I have need of your abilities with plants. Professor Aragon has heard about your abilities and has tried countless times to teach his students how to mimic it but to little avail. I would like you to go to the school and aid him, you will be paid and if your classes are going well enough we will give you credits fro your classes that you have missed." Flora bit her lip. "I don't know Mrs. Ferilganda. I don't believe that any of the students would pay any mind to me, let alone allow me to teach them!" The older woman smiled knowingly. "I have already brought that up with Professor Aragon and he has agreed to allow you to use any methods necessary to control your students." Flora looked completely reassured. "Then it would be an honor Mrs. Ferilganda! But what about my grades? I can't teach and go to class at the same time!" But the head mistress held up her hand. "I have a time turner you can use for that matter. You can turn and stop time so that you can attend all your classes with out missing any. You see, when you turn time in one place it stops completely till you return to that place again, and the schedule there is the same here. You have half an hour to pack and say your good byes. The professor is sending over an escort to escort you to the castle. And my dear, do be careful. Those boys can be downright rude at times!" She warned, her face darkening at the though of them being rude to the poor girl. But Flora only smiled. "Thank you professor, I'll take that warning to heart." She opened her palm at the little gold circles floated out of a drawer and landed in her palm. "Good by Professor, and thank you very much for all you've done!" She waved as she walked through the door.

Flora bounced through the halls, her excitement hard to contain. Something like this was hard to come by and Mrs. Ferilganda had asked her, HER of all people to go and do it! She burst into her dorm room where she and the others shared and danced to her bed, picking up Kiko, Blooms pet rabbit off her bed and danced with him, making Musa and Techna peek out of their adjoining room. " I haven't seen you this happy since your rare fire flower bloomed in full five years early." Musa chuckled as she rescued Kiko from her as Bloom happily joined her, twirling across the floor of their dorm room. "Mrs. Ferilganda has asked me to go and teach at the new Wizard school!" She squealed as Stella stepped out of her private room, followed shortly by Layla and the pixies. "What? Really? I heard rumors that all the guys who go there are all our age and really cute!" Stella squealed, flopping onto Blooms bed watching Flora as she snapped her finders, sending her cloths and plants packing away into pretty floral patterned luggage. "I wouldn't know, but I can't believe it! I'm going to be a professor!" Bloom twirled and landed in Stellas lap making the room exploded with laughter and giggles. Flora sat on her bed, watching as Stella stood and strode toward her rooms. "Flora darling, if your going to be the new Professor at their school, might as well give them an eye full when you get there!" She turned around and grinned as Bloom, Layla and Techna pulled the shy girl to her feet and pushed her toward Stella as she led them into her huge closet. "Why can't I just wear what I have on right now?" She asked nervously. They all glanced down at her pink strawberry skirt, mint green off the shoulder blouse and pink high heel sandals. "Oh, I don't think so sweety!" Stella called down to her as her wings popped out and she flew up to inspect the racks of clothing. "How about this Stella?" Bloom called holding up a maroon peasant's blouse, it's neck line was rounded, and decorated with interact, hand sewn flowers. "Oh ya! I was meaning to get rid of that one any way, it doesn't look good on me. My hair clashes with maroon so badly!" The princess flipped her long blond hair as she settled down on the floor again. "Hey, check this out." Musa called holding up a black skirt, long with slits on either side. Blushing brightly Flora shook her head. "Oh no! that is to reveling!" Stella laughed as she wrapped an arm around her friends shoulders. "The slits would only reach up to your knees on you, and they are long enough if you fall you wont flash any one." Musa tossed the cloth to Flora while Layla appeared out of no where with a pair of clunky black sandals, long ribbons would tie around her ankles. Stella gave the out fit her nod of approval. "It's perfect! Sheik but sexy!" All the girls nodded as one of the Pixies dropped a red silk rose into Stella's hand. "And you simply must wear your hair up! In a pony tail, with that thick hair of yours it with look amazing!" Layla gave her friend a gentle squeeze of reassurance as they filed out of the closet. "Go ahead and change, we'll get your books and stuff packed for you. Look Flora, you'll look great, and besides, you ought to give them a good shock when you arrive! Get ready, we'll wait for you." Nodding Flora began to shed her old cloths as the door closed behind Layla. She had never really considered herself pretty untill Serio had looked at her with such loving eyes. Shaking her head to get the artist our of her head she shimmied into the skirt. She would not allow the thought of him take away her happiness. Stella was right, she needed this. Smiling with renewed vigor the flower girl pulled on the shirt and began to lace up new shoes.

Stella, Layla, Techna, Musa and Bloom gasped in unison when Flora stepped out of Stella's room. Her thick mane of hair was pulled back, reveiling her pretty face, the red rose in her hair had been spelled to look larger and fuller, the petals cascaded over either side of the top of her ponytail, hiding the black band from view. The skirt and shoes showed off her long toned legs while the blouse clung to her curves. "Whoa! Look at that transformation!" Techna whooped making Flora blush with happiness. "Hey Flora, your escort has arrived and your stuff is allready packed up. You ready?" Bloom asked her as the friends moved down the hall toward the main court yard. She smiled and nodded. "I'm just really excited, and nervous. I really hope that I do alright, I don't want to screw up on my first day!" As they emerged into the light of early after noon they all gasped at the sight of a swirling portal, a young guy stood next to the swirling vortex, his long snow white hair loose around his shoulders, his eyes were a crystalline blue. "Wow, Flora your escort is hot!" Stella giggled excitedly as Bloom flung her arms around her friend and room mate. "Bye, take care okay?" she nodded patting Sparks princesses back in a comforting manner. " I have to go Bloom. Good bye every one, I promise I'll see you in class like I normally do." She promised before walking forward, joining her escort infront of the portal. "Professor Flora?" He asked, one snowy brow rising. She smiled and nodded. "Yes I am." He returned the smile and motioned towward the portal "Follow me." With that he stepped into the swirl of color and disappeared. Glancing at her freinds one last time she waved and disapeared into the swirls of red, green, yellow and purple.  
Wind tugged and twirled around her as she moved through the vortex, finding her escort waiting for her infront of a door. "This is the school, better hold my hand, there is no way telling where the portal is going to drop us." He told her, as her small hadn slipped into his much bigger one. With a flash they stood infront of the large blue towered building that was the school of wizards. She stared up at the two huge metal gates that guarded the main entrence to the school. Stars and dragons were intracatly cut into the metal. "This way ma'am." Turning she found the guy walking toward the gates which swung open by themselves to admit him. '_they must be spelled'_she thought as she passed through them, listenning to them swing shut behind her. "The head master will see you in his chambers, ma'am." Her guide told her as they began to walk up a flight of stairs. Their were two main stair cases, flanking the twin doors and in the middle of the stair case was a huge statue of an old man, his pointed hat covered in carved moons and stars, his long, floor length robes open one arm wrapped around a thick book, the other raised high above his head, a long, what she presumed as a wand, held in his fist. But they were going up a hidden flight of stairs and soon found herself in a long hallway, on each side was a grand total of three doors, obviously the administrators. "The last door in front of you is Head Master Aragon's. Knock and wait to be admitted Professor Flora." She turned and found the white haired man disapearring down the stair case again. "Thank you very much!" She called down after him before turning and walking down the hall, touching the flower at her throat. Lifting her hand she knocked. And a loud crash came from inside! Startled she pushed the door open. An elderly man hung up side down my his ankles, a thick mass of thorn covered vines wrapped around them, they moved like snakes from their pot on the man windowsill. "Oh! Hello Flora. Welcome to Aragonas, school for wizards. And as you noticed I'm in a spot. Can I have a hand please?" he smiled at her, a pink blush staining his cheeks. She nodded and raised her hands. "What type of plant is this?" She asked calmly while the professor was lifted flung in the air and caught by another vine. "It's a snapping thorn vine plant!" He yelled, as he was tossed up into the air again, only to be caught. "_Plantacus relesus!"_Instantly the wizard was gently set on the floor. Scrambling to his feet he dashed and hid behinde her as she lifted her hadns again. "_Relenticus Plantus!"_The plant shriveled back into it's pot, shuddered and turnined into a blooming pot of red gardinias. "My! Well, thank you very muck Miss. Flora. I am Head Master Aragon, I am sorry we had to meet like that, it was sort of a test in your case." She smiled and nodded. "That is quite alright, it is very nice to meet you Head Master Aragon, Head Mistress Farilganda speaks well of you." They shook hands, and he turned her toward the hall way. "I beleive we have enough time to show you to your class room before the students are called down to the main chamber for the banquet dinner." She smiled as they walked down the stair case and then up the one closest to the hidden staircase. "This school was an idea of my grand father, Aragonas, his statue is there. You will find many statues in this school Professor Flora, and many of them aren't exactly what you would expect." As they passed a stone Gryffin which hissed at them but remained where it stood. "See what I mean? Their is a spell over the castle and every thing in it is alive. Ah here we are, I'm afraid all my attemts at growing any thing in here for you was, well, not exactly what I'm made to do." He pushed open the door and a vase of dead floweres crashed to the floor. "And you have a class room animal, all the rooms come with them, you have a cat. And let me warn you now, she's been a trouble maker for every one since we got her!" As they walked in the sleek black creature slunk up the Flora, big purple eyes alight. Holding out her arms, Flora crooned at the animal. "What is her name?" "Aloisia." The wizard filled in as the animal sat on its haunches and gazed up at her. Croutching down she offered a hand to the animal. "Hello Aloisia, my name is Flora, were going to be class room mates. Is there anything you would like in return for me staying here?" The cat looked up at her and in a perfect voice, clear as day in her mind the animal replied _'a saucer of cream for dinner and I'll behave._' Flora smiled and nodded. "Allright. Shake on it?" A black paw appeared in her hand and she gently shook it. "If you don't mind head master, I'm going to work a flower spell." The older wizard nodded taking a seat behind her soon to be desk. Lifting her arms, she pointed at the flower beds that lined the window sill next to the stadium seated desks on each side. "_Grow lightena flora!_" Instently the beds were filled with bloomign roses, honey suckle, gardinias, geraniums, and snap dragons. Turning her atention to the hanging pots she pointed a finger at each in turn. The first sprouted a rare ivy that was ivory white and snowy grey with a violet sheen to their leeves. The second sprouted thick whysteria blossoms and the third rare fire flowers. Aragon stood and gazed around in apriciation. "Wow. It looks great in here!" She smiled at him as the bag with her books and potions flew in threw the open window. "Ah! wonderful! _Orderous bookus!_" She ordered, her books flew out, flying onto the shelve, the potions settling onto the the glass adn wood case. "There! All done." She smiled happily as a loud bell gonged out side the glass pane of her window. "And just in time for dinner! You are yet to sece to amaze my Professor Flora! "He smiled as he walked out the door. Glancing at her desk she flound Aloisia starring at her. "Would you like to coem with me?" _'Yes I would Flora. Thank you.'_The cat jumped into her arms and setted down there, purring whe she scrattched her behind the ears. They walked down the hall talking about the plants she had grown in her class room when a student raced up to them, his dark blue robe hanging around him. "Sir!" He said brethlessly "Fight, main chamber!" He doubled over wheezing. Aragon groaned as they raced forward where now shoutting could now be heard. "Why today of all days?" He asked himself as they ran, Flora clutching Aloisia to her chest.  
The main chamber was full of boys in blue robes, many of them were cheering, others were trying to keep other fighters from joining. Two boys tussled on the floor, blood stained both robes and the tile of the floor. "Oh my!" Angered she handed Aloisia to Aragon and held up both hands. "_Removus seperatus cleanus!"S_he shouted over the chaos. The chatter and yelling died away as vines sprouted out of the floor wrapping around both boys she ripping them apart and out of each others range. She moved forward, feeling all eyes on her as the crowed separated as she moved forward, Aloisia calmly walking beside her, her cat face a mask of amuzment. Stopping infront of them she shook her head and sent a healling spell over the younger of the two whose face was covered in scratches and his nose was bleeding uncontrolably. "Why were you to fighting?" Her voice was calm and light as it always was, drawing both boys attention. The bigger of the two frowned before grumbling. "I started it, it was a bet, didn't mean for it to go as far as it did." She looked at him and snapped her fingers. The vines released them and slip back into the floor as if they had never been there. "Next time think before you accept any bets. And you." She turned on the other who was glarring murderously at his attacker. "Try to keep a reing on your temper." She shook her head as the crowd dispersed to take their seats at the long tables. "That was very well handled Professor." A deep voice belongng to a tall wizard who moved toward her, his maroon robes swirling around his feet as he walked. "Thank you. Oh, I'm Flora the new Herboligy teacher." She offered him a hand to shake and only blushed when he took it and kissed her nuckles. "Welcome Flora. I am Professor Coroner, the potions master." He nodded to Aragon as he took her elbow. "Proffessor Aragon. You look harrassed. Having a ruff first day?" Aragon didn't respond but followed Coroner as he led Flora to the high table that faced the others, obviously the teachers were to sit here. Pulling out a chair he motioned for her to sit as three other teachers moved toward them, one of them was a certain witch she knew. "Professor Griffin!" She smiled welcomingly at Cloud Towers old Head mistress. The witch smiled at her "Flora! What a surprise! Welcoem to Aragonus, school for young wizards. I am the dark magicks professor, and I presume you are the Herbology professor?" She asked plesantly as she seated herself on Flora's left while Professor Coroner sat to her left. "Yes I am. I was very surprised when Mrs. Ferilganda asked me to come here as a professor. I thought she would have asked Bloom." At the mention of Blooms name a short squat man with a wizened face floated up to look her in the eye. "You know the princes of Sparks?" He demanded, his voice rougher that tree bark. "Yes I do, she's my best freind." The man barked laughter. "Im Professor McCrow, wand control master." He said not waiting for her responce, he floated over to the very last seat on the other end of the table and sat. "Humph! Don't allow him to bother you Flora, that old man is rudder than an angry dragon." Professor Griffin reassured her as the other seats were quickly filled. The head master took the middle seat, the one with dragons heads carved into the arm rests. "Gentle men. May I have your attention." The chatter was slow to silence completly, all eyes going up to watch him. He smiled amd motioned toward Flora and Professor Griffin. "We have two new professors with us this year. Allow me to introduce the new Dark Magicks teacher Professor Griffin. "The professor stood, her sharp eyes running over all the boys faces. "She was the head mistress at Cloud Tower for thirteen years. Do not cross her. She and our other new professor fought side by side against the three Witches." Instent respect flashed over all the faces of the boys in the room. She sat and smiled, taking Floras hand and squeezing it as if she knew that the girl was nervouse. "And allow me to introduce to you the new Herboligy teacher, Professor Flora." Flora stood, and offered a kind smile as Aloisia jumped up onto her shoulder, purring into her ear. "She fought the witches and the menace that was called Lord Darkar." The boys eyes widened while others smiled back at her, obviously they thought she was something else next to Professor Griffin. She gently lowered herself into her chair and rearanged her skirt as Aloisia jumped into her lap and made herself comfortable as the rest of the introductions folowed. Obviously this was going to be a very intoresting time here at Aragonus school for wizards.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Second fan -fic! WOO HOO! AWSOME! Reveiw or I'll cry!


End file.
